Only With You
by MinaRobins
Summary: I mean, I'm a gerbils and hamsters kind of girl. PepSi Fluff. Pepa/Silvia Silvia/Pepa


**Title:** Only with you

**Author:** Mina Robins

**Fandom:** Los hombres de Paco

**Pairing:** Pepsi.

**Rating:** G

Okay second try. Let's go for clips of happiness? Fluff anyone?

…

"We are out of toilet paper!" Her voice is stoic serious, which pisses papa off even more than if she was joking around.

He scoffs into his hands and I can feel him rolling his eyes

"Let's pick some up on our way home, okay?"

I nod lightly, agreeing. The stake out has been as fun as watching grass grow.

Papa is glaring at us like we've been whispering answers at a school quiz.

"Focus!"

"Yes, sir, Don Lorenzo, sir."

I giggle when Pepa winks at me. I reach out and she automatically takes my hand in hers.

…

It hurts so much to know the person I want to spend the rest of my life with doesn't even want to have a child with me. It's like our life together is only temporary. She's making our relationship into something that's not worth any long term commitment. It makes me doubt her and it _hurts_ to doubt her. So I rather be without any Pepa than having her entirely for short term only. It's heart breaking to think she'll leave me. I rather be the one to cut this thing in the bud before it gets out of my control.

…..

I can't be without her; I just end up crying melodramatically when I _attempt_ to sleep alone. She loves me. I know she does. She's done more than prove it.

…

"Silvia, Silvia…" She whispers my name like a prayer. Her breath hot against my neck.

Oh god, I've missed her, so, _so _much. I feel so cliché but I can't help but murmur her name as well.

My fingers drag down her back. I want to pull her into me until we can't tell where one begins and the other ends.

She kisses and nips at my collar bone. Enticing moans I've forgotten I can make.

I nudge her lightly until we are face to face again. Our lips collide together.

She's trying to go slow with me, all nice and soft and so freaking sweet but it's driving me mad.

I want her and I _want_ her **now**.

…..

"Okay, open your eyes!"

On my lap is a small hand basket. A slight package of white towels wrapped loosely into a half ball shape.

The bundle twitches.

"Pepaaa…" I drawl out her name, slight anxiety tinges my voice.

"Hey, hey, darling." Pepa sits next to me rubbing my shoulders encouragingly, her overly enthusiastic smile is making me a little worried. "Didn't you say you wanted a baby?"

"What the hell?" My hands dart out and I frantically try to unwrap the moving bundle.

A small furry head pops out of the makeshift home to greet me. Its milk white fur making it almost camouflage among its basket blanket foliage.

"Oh. My. God."

Pepa raises her eyebrows. "Is that a good 'oh my god' or is it a 'Pepa should run for the hills 'oh-my-god'?"

I just stared. The ferret was hardly the length of my hand. Of course it was some kind of pet, I wasn't that naïve, but I've never had a ferret before. Gerbils and hamsters were my general choice area for a pet.

"Honey?" My brunette laughed self-consciously. "Darling, you like him?"

I glared at her.

She kisses my temple and smiles timidly. "Are you mad about me making a baby reference?"

"Pepa..."

"I'm sorry Silvia, I know you are sensitive about that, but I had a ferret when I was younger and it taught me how to take care of something thing that was dependant on me, so responsibility yeah?" She grins encourage. "And it was just an overall really awesome friend." She takes my hands into hers. "And I want it to be _our _pet, sweetheart, yours and mine."

She kisses my knuckles and waits expectantly for my reply.

I couldn't help but start crying, my tear drops landing on the albino baby's startled head. It glanced up and wrinkled its pink nose with an expression on its face comparable to annoyance. Pepa can say the sweetest things, well _a lot _of the time.

"Silvia, don't cry, I'll take him back and maybe I can make us a nice dinner, hmmm?" Pepa brushes my tears away with her index fingers and softens her voice.

I haven't even considered ferrets for a pet. I mean, I'm a gerbils and hamsters kind of girl.

"Don't you dare take Pearl back!" I squeezed her hand back.

My darling gave me my favourite full blown smile and met me halfway for a kiss.

However, I also happen to be a Pepa kind of girl.

….


End file.
